¡Tu No Existes Aquí!
by ElChocolateCobraVida
Summary: Protagonista: Cody. El Cody que todos conocemos, sufrira un evento inusual, tendra la capacidad para cambiar de universo y no hablo de viajar a otro planeta. Sino de varios universos alternativos en la tierra. Al menos la mayoria


**Tu no existes aquí**

**Antes de empezar a leer:**

Disclamer: Los personajes de IDD, son de Fresh Tv/Cartoon Network.

Advertencias: Una de las razones por la que puse "T" es que cada tanto abra algún comentario o chiste de mal pensar.

Resumen: Cody es el protagonista de este fanfic, la principal temática será su viaje por diferentes universos alternativos.

Creo que no me olvide de decir nada más, en el caso de que me haya olvidado ¿Podrían ser tan amable de avisarme? Muchas gracias ^^, sobre mi otro fic (Tdm), prometo continuarlo, pero supongo que ya saben, cuando te inspiras para otro fic, aprovecha las inspiración, luego no te quejes cuando tengas el word abierto con la hoja en blanco. xD

…

**Capitulo 1: **Demasiadas preguntas

….

Él es Cody, si… ese Cody… El que todos conocen gracias al reality shows que arrasó con los ratings, ¿Cómo? ¿Dices que no sabes de qué hablo? ¡Isla del drama! No puede ser que no lo hayas oído nombrar, porque… si sucedió ¿sabes? Cody estuvo ahí…

_Cody estuvo ahí…_

…

Temas "profundos" como la existencia, el destino y nuestra meta en la vida, no lo hablaría con Cody por que no creo que realmente le resulte fascinante, recurriría a Noah, Trent, Gwen o incluso Harold… em… no Harold mejor no. Lo que quiero decir es… Cody no parece pensar en esas cosas, estoy seguro que jamás se ha preguntado "¿Tengo una misión en la vida y por eso existo? ¿Cómo sabre cual es mi misión?"

Pero la verdad es que Cody se lo pregunta seguido aunque nunca lo ha hablado con nadie y no lo hará… por alguna extraña razón esos pensamientos le avergüenzan, todo lo que le produsca duda, dolor o miedo, lo oculta.

…

Esa mañana Cody despertó temprano, el calor no lo dejaba dormir. Despegó su cabeza despeinada de la almohada y frotó sus ojos antes de sentarse en el borde de la cama. Suspiró un segundo al ver la hora, pero apenas terminó ese suspiro, salto de su cama poniéndose sus pantuflas para ir a sacar la ropa del armario.

Mientras tanto en la planta baja, más específicamente en la cocina…

-¡Oh no!, ¡Otra vez se quemó la comida!-

-Señora Castillo, ¿Por qué no deja que yo haga el desayuno?- dijo algo impaciente la empleada a la madre de Cody

-Se que te gusta cocinar Ximena, pero si no pruebo, jamás aprenderé. Nunca se sabe si algún día ya no pueda mantener sirvientes en casa-

-No creo que eso pase Señora Castillo, las ganancias en su empleo y el de su esposo son bastante altas (además de tener un hijo famoso)-

-Xime… no se como se educan las sirvientas pero tienes que saber que el destino de todos puede cambiar en un abrir y cerrar de ojos… ¡Ay, ay, ay! ¿Me ayudas? ¡Esta volando comida ardiente por todos lados!-

-¡Hola mam… ¿Eso que pasó fue un huevo frito?- dijo Cody con los ojos bien abiertos

-¡Hola cariño! Como puedes ver tu mami esta algo ocupada ¿podrías venir en unos cinco minutos para desayunar?- le saludó su madre cerrándole la puerta al finalizar de hablar.

Cody solo se encogió de hombres y revoleo los ojos, ¿Cómo podía esperarse algo diferente? Aun recuerda el día que su madre trato de aprender a usar el calefón o la aspiradora, oh si… también la vez que trató con el lavarropa, el microonda y cuando se propuso cuidar unas plantas sin ayuda de las criadas. Si, todas esas veces terminaron con un resultado parecido. Por si se lo preguntan, la madre de Cody sabe conducir (muchas multas pero no hay problema para pagarlas así que son insignificantes) hasta que Cody la convenció de contratar el servicio del autobús escolar era ella quien lo llevaba a la secundaria.

Por suerte hoy era feriado y su padre se encontraba trabajando así que iba a aprovechar el día para practicar con su teclado y cantar. Subió las escaleras de vuelta a su cuarto y comenzó con su "concierto".

Un concierto que por cierto duro solo un par de minutos debido a que fue interrumpido por unos golpes en la puerta. Cody frunció el ceño, cuando abrió la puerta se encontró a Rebecca, otra de las sirvientas.

-¿Tan rápido solucionaron el "desayuno"?- preguntó Cody con una ceja levantada

-No es eso Joven Cody, es que han venido por usted unas visitas.-

-¿Visitas? ¿Quiénes?-

-Chris Mclean y si no me equivoco hay otros ex-campistas con él, esperando en la limosina-

-¿¡Chris?! Ahmm…esta bien, ahí bajo… espera… ¿De casualidad viste a Gwen?-

-¿La mujer con apariencia un tanto oscura? Me pareció verla señor…-

-¡No me tardo!- sonrió Cody y cerro de un portazo la puerta, que al instante volvió a abrir –Lo siento Rebecca, fue un impulso no me di cuenta… no quería cerrarte la puerta en la cara-

-No se preocupe Joven Cody, iré abajo por si su madre necesita ayuda. ¿No necesita nada usted, mi señor?-

-Estoy bien Rebecca, je… gracias de todas formas-

-No debe agradecerme Joven Cody, estoy para servirle. Ahora si me disculpa, me retiro-

-De acuerdo, te veo luego…- se despidió Cody cerrando esta vez con suavidad la puerta.

Se miró al espejo, tomo una pastilla de menta y se hecho desodorante por todas partes. Luego de eso, bajo al portón gigante en donde esperaba algo ansioso Chris.

-Viejo, al fin llegas, creí que te habías perdido en tu propia "casa"- dijo Chris Mclean usando ese énfasis en la palabra casa, por el semejante monstruo que Cody tenía como hogar.

-El omnipotente Codemister llegó para quedarse- dijo poniendo una pose supuestamente cool.

-De acuerdo Codemister, es hora de tomar el remis- dijo aputandote a una limosina negra

-Espera Chris, debo avisar a mi madre y… ¿A dónde iremos? Seria bueno comunicarle ese detalle-

-Oh vamos Cody, siempre que tenemos que ir a un show o entrevista preguntas ¿Ya no deberías imaginártelo Viejo? Iremos de vuelta al show de "Mimi la preguntona". Sabes que es el show de famosos más visto actualmente así que apresúrate a decirle a tu madre, no queremos llegar tarde y que no nos vuelvan a invitar una cuarta vez-

-Para mi seria tercera- encogió los hombros Cody –No me tardo ¡Mamaaaa!- entró corriendo Cody a la cocina –Aha…-

Cody estuvo a punto de decir lo que pensaba "¿Ese iba a ser mi desayuno o desenterraste a mi gato Bigotes?" (Demasiadas tardes de videojuegos con Noah), la razón por la que no lo dijo es demasiado obvio pero igual les explicare. No le gusta herir a los demás y sabe que su madre es muy positiva como él pero comentarios así sobre sus metidas de pata realmente la ponen mal.

-¿Qué pasa mi cielo? ¿Vino Chris de vuelta? Ay… cuando la fama llama al igual que el deber y la madre naturaleza, debes ir. Las fuerzas estarán contigo y una cosa más…-

-…. ¿Que?- alzó la ceja Cody

-Yo….soy tu madre-

-Mamá ¿Qué te dije de entrar a mi cuarto para llevarte mis dvds y verlos sin permiso?-

-¿Por qué piensas que yo hice eso?-

Cody puso su palma sobre su propia cara golpeándola y sin quitarla dijo –Olvídalo mamá, Chris me espera, estaré luego de que termine el Show o al menos eso espero. Tú conoces a Chris…-

-Claro…échale la culpa a Chris ahora- le bromeo la madre –Si, tranquilo, lo conozco, ahora ve-

-Gracias Mamaster, te quiero- le sonrió Cody y sin borrar la sonrisa la abrazó. –Argh, Chris esta tocando el timbre, te veo luego Má-

…

"Mimi la preguntona", como deben imaginarse es un programa de entrevistas, en donde Mimi, la conductora, entrevista a sus invitados. La razón por la que Cody dice que si además de ahora lo vuelven a invitar, seria la tercera vez (Para el que se mareo: esta es la segunda vez que va), es porque la primera vez, Mimi invitó a todos los campistas al programa, pero la segunda solo a un grupo selecto en donde no se encontraba Cody. Esta vez hace exactamente eso, invitó nueve (Trent chillara si se entera de ese detalle) y son los siguientes: Gwen, Trent, Cody, Beth, Geoff, Dj, Tyler, LeShawna y Heather (recuerden chicos, Peleas equivalen a más Rating). Pero esto no es todo, este programa tiene una pequeña particularidad, Mimi elige un "invitado especial/extra" para que sea un intercambio de preguntas entre el invitado, la conductora y los entrevistados.

-¿Qué se cuenta chicos? ¿Cómo les trata la fama?- decía Cody aun tratando de hacerse el cool apoyándose contra el asiento con los brazos cruzados

-Uy, si, la fama es excelente, tengo varios amigos ahora, son geniales. Aunque no hay nadie como Lindsay… ¿Por qué no la habrán invitado? – comentó Beth

-¿Será que no querían demasiados perdedores al mismo tiempo?- puso los ojos en blanco Heather

-Heather…- dijeron furiosas al unísono Gwen, LeShawna y Beth, lo cual les produzco risa

-Que mediocres- gruño Heather

-Vamos chicos, tratemos de llevarnos bien por hoy- dijo Geoff

-¿Así la tortura sin tu novia termina pronto?- sonrió Heather

Cody se río internamente por que por un momento creyó que Heather le estaba tirando onda a Geoff.

-Yo solo espero que no hagan preguntas estúpidas, ay, pero que digo, claro que las harán- suspiró cansada Gwen

-Tranquila mi amor, mientras estemos juntos, no te darás cuenta de la estupidez de la gente-

-Gracias- le sonrío Gwen a Trent –aunque fue algo raro lo que dijiste…-

-Sí, eso creo… je-

-Ya casi llegamos chicos- decía Chris Mclean por un pequeño altavoz en el techo –preparen sus mejores caras para los paparazzi-

Y todos pusieron sus ojos en blanco.

…

La música del intro dejo de sonar y Mimi comenzó a saludar a su público, luego anunció que hoy tendrían como siempre unos invitados famosos y que el invitado extra era algo peculiar.

-Con ustedes, unos campistas muy queridos, algunos de ellos los podrán ver en la segunda temporada y HOY mis amigos, podrán tener la chance de preguntarles hasta lo más insólito. Y más tarde si lo desean a nuestro invitado especial también. Preguntas por aquí, preguntas por allá, ustedes saben de lo que hablo-

Todos aplaudiendo… ni idea porque aplauden.

-Y ahora con ustedes, el representante y conductor (no tan talentoso como yo) ¡Chris Mclean!-

-Jaja, hola a todos viejos- saludó Chris disimulando las ganas de pegarle a Mimi

-Denle un fuerte aplauso a nuestros campistas ¡Trent! ¡Dj! ¡Gwen! ¡Heather! ¡LeShawna! ¡Beth! ¡Geoff! ¡Tyler! Y ¡Cody! –

La sala se invadía de aplausos mientras nuestros ex campistas se sentaban en sus lugares

-Hay muchas cosas que hacer y solo una hora así que… bueno no seré maleducada ¿Cómo andan chicos?-

-Bien-

-Genial si-

-Ahí andamos-

Fueron algunas de sus respuestas, todas al mismo tiempo.

-Eso es fantástico muchachos ¿Están dispuestos a responder preguntas de toda clase siendo totalmente sinceros? Recuerden que tenemos detector de mentiras-

-Oh, genial, eso es nuevo- murmuró Gwen, si bien a Gwen solo le irrito a los demás los asusto… y bastante.

Y así comenzamos… alzando la mano…

-Número 16, haz tu pregunta-

-Genial…digo….mi pregunta es para Geoff, ¿Has pensado en alguna ocupación para el futuro? Es decir ya sabes….un…trabajo…-

Geoff sonrió –Viejo esto es un honor soy el primero que tiene que responder una pregunta, Veamos…- Geoff se rasco la barbilla y reflexiono un instante – No tengo problemas económicos, entre mis hermanos compartimos, claro que lo gastamos en hacer fiestas pero por ahora nos sobra… Pero sí, tomare un trabajo, aun no se cual pero lo que se es que ayudara a los demás. –

-Luz verde, eso significa que este es un chico sincero- se rió Mimi –Oh, la del asiento 46 es una niñita adorable ¿Qué quieres preguntar querida?-

-Ehm, yo pues uhm- traga saliva la niña –quisiera preguntarle a Heather-

-¿A mi?- sonrió triunfante Heather

-Si, a ti... quería saber si um... Antes de IDD ¿tu comportamiento siempre fue así?-

-Sí, siempre fui así de genial-

-Luz verde de nuevo ¿algo más chica del asiento 46?-

-Sí…quería saber si Heather tuvo muchos problemas con otras personas, en donde y el em… ¿Cual fue su peor pelea y porque?-

-Esas son muchas preguntas jovencita. Heather ¿Crees que puedas contestarlas?-

-Será un placer, me he peleado bastante con muchas personas ¿el porque y el donde? Porque tengo una personalidad de "hacer lo imposible para obtener lo deseado" y muchas veces eso lleva a enfrentamientos. No hay un lugar específico, en cualquier lugar siempre se pelea. Sobre la peor pelea, mmmm yo creo que es conmigo misma porque quiero superarme cada día-

-oh vaya, Luz verde brillando- dijo Mimi mientras Gwen y LeShawna intercambiaban miradas de "¿Qué demonios?" –que mala noticia, me han dicho que nuestro invitado especial tiene tiempo corto, un par de preguntas más y lo presentare. Tranquilo público si queda tiempo al final del programa hacemos otra ronda. Veamos, la del número 35 –

-Muchas gracias por concederme este espacio – sonrió la dama de negro – mi pregunta es dirigida a Heather.-

A Heather se le dibujo una gran sonrisa y mirada maléfica, demostrando estar orgullosa de llevarse la gran mayoría de las preguntas.

-Quisiera saber querida Heather, ¿Sientes atracción por alguno de tus compañeros?- mientras una sonrisa perversa salía de la dama oscura la de Heather se borraba

-Estoy segura que esa pregunta nos ha dado dos puntos de rating – se rió Mimi –y bien Heather, ¿Qué esperas para contestar? Debes ser sincera, no hay escapatoria-

Heather sonrió fingiendo tranquilidad –Lamento desilusionarlos, pero entre estos perdedores nadie despertó mi curiosidad-

-mmmm, luz roja, prueba de nuevo-

-Este artefacto debe andar mal- gruño Heather

-Hagamos esto- dijo sonriendo pícaramente Mimi –diré nombres y tu dirás "Si" o "No" según te atraiga o no-

-Créeme, será una perdida de tiempo-

-¡Luz roja de nuevo!-

-Sigo diciendo que anda mal-

-¿Justin?-

-Es guapo pero no es para mí-

-De acuerdo tenemos luz verde, veamos ¿alguno de los presentes en esta sala de los campistas?-

-¡Por supuesto que no!-

-Luz verde… ¿Alguien que no esta aquí de los campistas?-

-Repetiré mil veces "No", hasta que sea luz verde-

-Lo siento, luz roja. Ahora que lo pienso tengo una ligera sospecha-

-Y es errónea- gruño Heather

-¿Noah? ¿Qué dices de él?-

-Que es un trasero inmóvil-

-¿Por qué estará en luz roja?-

-Te dije que fallaba-

-¿Entonces no te gusta Noah?-

-Admito que es inteligente pero no me atrae-

-Excelente, tenemos luz roja-

-¿¡Qué?! ¡Maldita tecnología! Esto debe estar trucado, mi abogado denunciara al programa. Yo estoy bien segura de lo que siento-

Mientras varias personas intercambiaran miradas (y aguantaban risas) Heather se cruzó de brazos y se continuo quejando entre dientes.

Cody por su parte se puso a pensar preocupado en su amigo Noah y las posibilidades con Heather. Luego sonrió demostrando alivio cuando recordó que Noah realmente no soporta a Heather (aunque la tolera un poquitín más que a Justin)

-Calmados todos, diría de hacer un corte pero quiero llamar a mi invitado especial, aunque antes una última pregunta. ¡Alzen manos! Mmmm, ¿Qué nos dice el del asiento 13? ¡Que numerito eh!-

-Jajaja, si como sea, no estoy maldito- dijo el muchacho adolescente –Lastima que no esta Bridgette, le preguntaría de andar conmigo-

-¡Hey!- chilló Geoff

-Mi pregunta será para…. Mmm….Trent-

-Esta bien, ¿Qué tienes para mi?- sonrió Trent levantando al mismo tiempo una ceja

-Antes de desear a Gwen ¿Deseaste a alguien más de las campistas? ¿Has tenido ex novias?-

La cara de Trent fue de disgusto hacia la pregunta pero calmado respondió –Jamás he deseado a otra de las campistas antes que Gwen. Y si, tuve una novia hace un par de años, compartíamos la pasión por las motocicletas y la música, pero solo eso no fue suficiente. –

Gwen sonrió de una forma misteriosamente maligna ¿En que estaría pensando? No lo sé, no es mi asunto.

-Eso es una ternura y es verdadero- anunció Mimi – Y ahora sin dar más vuelta, nuestro realmente "especial" invitado. Una especie de shamán, bruja o como le quieran decir a esta vidente. ¡La gran Nereida!-

Todos giraron sus miradas hacia una anciana de tunica carmesí que se iba asomando por el escenario

-Disculpen la lentitud, los años afectan mi lado mortal- bromeó Nereida cuando llego a su asiento –Es un verdadero placer estar aquí con esta gente tan única-

-Un placer tenerte con nosotros Nereida, espero que tu largo viaje para llegar valga la pena.- le estrechó la mano Mimi- Bien, ya conocen la rutina. Nereida puede hacerle preguntas a nuestros campistas y ellos a ella. Yo solo interferiré si es necesario cada tanto para guiar la conversación-

Tardaron en hablar unos segundos, si… un incómodo silencio para comenzar, por suerte Beth rompió el hielo

-¿Usted veía nuestro reality show?-

Nereida se rió –Claro que lo he visto, mis nietos no querían ver otra cosa-

-Awww ¿tiene nietos? -

-Tengo tres, son dos niñas y un varoncito. -

-Oh, ojala algún día yo pueda conocerlos-

-Nunca se sabe, el destino cambia constantemente-

Gwen levantó una ceja –Si cambia constantemente ¿Cómo es posible que nos lo "lean"? Usted es vidente, así que puede responder mi pregunta-

-Todos tenemos un destino, pero no es perfecto. Puede equivocarse cada tanto, cuando llega a "ese bache" o "equivocación", el destino vuelve a cambiar ya que has tomado otra ruta. Yo puedo ver todo tu destino y lo seguiré viendo hasta que "lo cambies"-

-¿Puedes decirnos nuestras muertes? Por ejemplo ¿La de Gwen?- sonrió Heather

-¿O si Noah le prestara atención a Heather?- atacó Gwen

Nereida se rió –Puedo hacerlo, pero no lo hare. No esta en su destino que se los diga, y no lo cambiare, si lo hiciera perdería el don que se me ha dado-

-¿¡Quien se lo ha dado?!- preguntó curioso Tyler

-Ví venir la pregunta, pero aun así me sigue sorprendiendo tu curiosidad Tyler. Preferiría que no lo supieran y antes que digan algo, no fue el diablo, no creo en él. –

-Nereida ¿Crees que pueda cumplir mi sueño?- preguntó tímido Dj

-Si no te rindes, lo cumplirás- le sonrió Nereida

-Debe ser horrible…- murmuró Cody pensativo pero gracias al micrófono se oyó en toda la sala –Rayos-

-¿Qué cosa debe ser horrible, Cody? – preguntó Mimi

Cody no sabia que responder -Eh, no, es mejor que ignoren el comentario-

-Dilo Cody, cambiaras tu destino si lo haces- la cara de Nereida se ilumino con una sonrisa y Cody la miró fijo pensando para adentro "¿Cambiare mi destino? Si ella lo dijo… debe ser por algo bueno, pero a la vez si cambio mi destino, en teoría ella vio que me quede callado y no lo dije. Quizás solo tenga curiosidad y por eso me lo dijo, pero… si fuera así, estaría manipulando mi destino y perdería su don. Al menos que lo quiera perderlo…o mienta."

-¿Qué dices Cody? ¿Quieres cambiar tu destino?- le insistió Mimi

Cody trago saliva –Debe ser horrible, seguir una guía para no cambiar tu propio destino Nereida, es decir, no quieres decir algo que cambie el destino de los demás pero para eso tienes hacer exactamente lo que muestra tus visiones que harás.-

-Tengo un As debajo de la manga Cody. Pero gracias por tenerme compasión, eres un chico muy dulce.-

-¿Mi destino cambió? Es decir, ¿el viejo dejo de existir? – preguntó nerviosamente

-Cody…debes aprender que nada deja de existir-

-Cierto, nada muere, todo se transforma. Mi destino se transformo ¿Cierto?-

-Nada muere, todo se transforma… no esta del todo mal la frase, las cosas pueden morir en tu mundo Cody-

-Argh, por favor- chilló Heather -¡¿Le puede responder de una buena vez si su destino se modificó?!-

-Ya es la hora- se puso de pie Nereida -Lo siento pero debo retirarme. Realmente me gustó estar con ustedes-

-El placer fue nuestro Nereida, ojala pronto la volvamos a ver- se despidió de ella Mimi –Denle un fuerte aplauso-

La gente aplaudió, incluso los campistas (para no quedar mal), cuando Nereida se fue solo Cody la siguió con la mirada algo preocupado y es por eso mismo que fue el único que vio caer de su bolsillo una especie de colgante.

-¿Alguno de ustedes quiere preguntarle algo a los campistas? ¡Tenemos tiempo! Oh, muchas manos. A ver el del asiento 66-

El sujeto preguntó -¿Como hacían con la abstinencia? –

Lo bueno que sea un programa de televisión es haberle visto la cara a los campistas en ese momento.

…

Al finalizar el programa Cody disimuladamente recogió el colgante, era hermoso, pero tenia que devolvérselo y si es posible hacerle más preguntas. Con el colgante en su bolsillo estuvo todo el viaje de regreso a casa callado. Recién cuando subió a su cuarto y se tiro a la cama saco el colgante, fue ahí cuando noto una inscripción en el, escrito en otro idioma que curiosamente el pudo leer.

"_El único cambio del destino, es de universo"_

…

**Nota Autor: **debo dar créditos a mi amiga Ayumi por la frase "El omnipotente Codemister llegó para quedarse", Frase original: "La omniponte Ayumi llegó para quedarse" si, no fue un error ortográfico de mi parte, ella puso "omniponte" y así quedo la frase original.

Mimi la preguntona es un invento mío, si existe algún programa con nombre parecido es pura coincidencia.

Aclaro que no todas las preguntas fueron idea mía, gracias a algunos chicos de TDR por hacer preguntas.

En este capitulo se podría decir que hubo un toque Nother y Noco pero pueden decir también tranquilamente que fue pura coincidencia.

Ojala les haya gustado, agradeceré buenos y malos reviews…Todo contribuye y cambia mi destino (?)


End file.
